wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49 ---- Sunpaw flattened his ears as he glowered at his littermate. "Cheater!" Smokepaw didn't repsond to his brother's comment, rather darted forward to pin his brother to the ground, large paws on his shoulders. Sunpaw gritted his teeth as he was pinned, and Smokepaw pummeled his spine with his carefully sheathed paws. "Escape, Sunpaw, escape! Roll!" Orchidbloom called from the sidelines with a twitch of her tail.---- Risingsun couldn't hold back a small sigh. "...I just hope I don't have to have them come into my den one day, all beaten up..."---- "Bet I can't fit, with all this muscle 'n all." Pumpkinfrost replied flatly, but she let out a small sniff. "But I'll try!"Silverstar 16:21, September 3, 2016 (UTC) "Keep him down! kick him!" Creekfrost mewed as the apprentices battled. ---- Hollymask twitched her tail. The Clans have been at peace for the past few moons. And foxes and badgers hadn't been much of a problem since Dewfur's death, so she doubted it. "...you told me a secret, I think I should tell you one now." It took a lot for Risingsun to tell her of the kits; he deserved to know her secret. ---- Whiskerclaw flicked his tail. "Okay, I'll follow." ~Patchfeather~ 17:31, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom glanced over at Creekfrost, only to twitch her whiskers in amusement. "Great StarClan, that sounds...violent."---- Smokepaw kicked his brother in the back, causing Sunpaw to grit his teeth in not pain, but anger. What was Orchidbloom talking about? He couldn't roll, his brother's claws were pulling him- oh. Orchidbloom wanted him to roll towards Smokepaw to unhook his paws, duh! So he did as his mentor wished, Sunpaw rolled towards Smokepaw, crushing the tom.---- Risingsun looked up at Hollymask, gaze calm. Secret? He never expected her to have any. "If you're not ready, I understand."---- Pumpkinfrost curiously sniffed the burrow before squirming into it.Silverstar 01:39, September 4, 2016 (UTC) "It is violent," Creekfrost mewed, pausing when Sunpaw crushed his brother. "Try and get at his throat or belly," he called to Smokepaw. ---- Hollymask shook her head. "No, I'm ready. I've kept this from every single one of my Clanmates, along with every cat in the Clans." she paused, taking a breath. "You know that Hickorywing cat I told you about? he was my mate." --- Whiskerclaw followed Pumpkinfrost, ignoring that tiny fox scent. ~Patchfeather~ 01:54, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar climbed to the top of the Highstrone, he shook, having made his choice. "C-cats of RockClan," He shifted his paws crazily, and dug them in the Highstone as a nervous reflex. "Gather." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:32, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar looked up from a doze. She padded to the bottom of the Highstone, ears pricked. Ashstorm returned from hunting just in time and pelted over to join his Clanmates, Nightshade and Hazelriver beside him. ---- Windkit scampered out of the nursery, only to be held back by Blizzardheart's tail. "Your not old enough to join Clan meetings." Windkit lashed his tabby tail. "I am almost six moons old!" he complaned. ~Patchfeather~ 00:16, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw slowly joined his Clanmates, getting annoyed with all the Clanmeetings. Is this Runningstar's midlife crisis or something? ------"I have enjoyed being a member of RockClan since I was born," Runningstar said, choosing his words, and remembering growing up with Stormkit, always trying to keep out of trouble, and Waterkit, helping him get into trouble, and even Dazzlekit, who often stayed out of those.....messes....altogether. He remembered Whispheart, who was always....angry with him, but he could tell that she had been impressed with his skills, and Falconcry, who had been a great father before Dazzlekit died. "And I couldn't ask for a better Clan then the one I am living in. When I was born, Wolfstar was the leader, and I don't have to think twice when I saw I am sure that she was the greatest leader RockClan will ever have," his adoptive siblings, though he loved them, didn't compare in terms of her skill, and they had been the only other RockClan leaders he had seen. "I love this Clan, and I will always fight for it with all my life, but.....I am not meant to lead it. I will stay a warrior here, fighting and hunting for my Clan even if it means death but I am giving leader position to my deputy, who I know will be a greater leader then I ever could be, and who knows? Maybe even as good as Wolfstar. I will go next Sunhigh and get my extra lives removed, and keep the one I always had, using it to help the Clan until the end. That is my finale meeting as your leader, may StarClan light your path." Runningstar mewed. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:35, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver, Nightshade, and Ashstorm all shared looks of surprise and started mewing urgently to each other. Stoatscar gave Runningstar a nod. You've done the best thing for the Clan and yourself. ''~Patchfeather~ 00:50, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream's eyes widened as he listened to the announcement. ''No. Nononono. ---- Frozenwind blinked in confusion. --look me in the eye 04:23, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw was vaugely surprised at his formar-mentor's accouncment, but no really to the point of....caring that much. He shrugged, stood up, and glanced at Runningstar. Then shook his head and looked back to where he was walking. 11:28, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost was returning from training his apprentice, when he faintly heard the Clan meeting. Runningstar ''is ''stepping down? He quickened his pace until he was in camp. Cats milled around, looking surprised and confused. Creekfrost was as well faintly surprised. Though he was a little bit releaved. The Clan would have good leadership with Slatestream as leader, and Runningstrike wouldn't be stressed with his leader duties. ~Patchfeather~ 13:42, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom walked up to Creekfrost's side, pricking her ears in faint interest. "Did I just hear correctly, or am I getting so terribly old that I'm just hearing random things? Runningstar just...stepped down?" She then eyed Smokepaw and Sunpaw as they limped off to Risingsun's den, grumbling bitterly, as the two toms had wrestled each other into a thorn bush during the training.Silverstar 21:32, September 6, 2016 (UTC) "He's stepping down," Creekfrost murmured, ears flattened. "Slatestream is leader now. I wonder when he'll go to the Starpool." ~Patchfeather~ 22:10, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom let out a soft sigh as she gazed down at her paws. "...I guess nobody can blame him, being leader is a lot of stress, I'd imagine. Whole Clan is depending on you to guide them and to what's right for their sake." The tabby let her gaze slide over to their new leader." But Slatestream seems promising. Has he announced deputy yet?"Silverstar 00:58, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, then shook his head. "No, he hasn't. I'm guessing he will before he goes though," she mewed, sitting down, curling his tail neatly around his paws. "May as well wait. He should anytime now," he added. As he sat thinking, he thought about the stream. That ran into ShadeClan's old territory. From what he heard there were many streams and lakes. No one lived there any longer. Perhaps they could take a sniff around... ~Patchfeather~ 02:23, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded, sitting down and shifting uncomfortably. "Hope he'll pick a good one..." She busied herself by licking her paws, as they still smelled faintly of fish.Silverstar 02:27, September 7, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe once the ceremony is over, we can take a look at ShadeClan's old terriory? there's a lot of streams, maybe we can expand the our land a bit, so the fisher cats can have a larger range?" Creekfrost suggested after a moment. He wanted another warriors approval before setting out. ~Patchfeather~ 02:34, September 7, 2016 (UTC) The classic tabby glanced over at the dark-pelted tom in surprise. They'd been out all day...but it wasn't like she cared, she had the energy of an apprentice at times. "I wouldn't mind going on a fishing trip. It's not like ShadeClan needs it anymore anyways."Silverstar 02:40, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "We can go after Slatesteam makes his announcement. We can bring Cloudpaw and Rainpaw, along with Smokepaw and Sunpaw, if they're up for it." ---- Windkit trotted around, trying to trip any cat who was near, and thinking he was being real slick when he was creeping slowly through the center of camp. No one would ever see him! ~Patchfeather~ 03:05, September 7, 2016 (UTC) After Runningstar moved off, Slatestream uneasily approached the rock. Now, this was his... all his... it felt weird. He leapt up onto it, before waiting for his Clanmates to quieten down so he could announce what needed to happen. --look me in the eye 06:14, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm kneaded the ground with excitement, while Hazelriver and Nightshade both stared up at Slatestream, looking serious. ~Patchfeather~ 12:59, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded in agreement, her gaze slipping over to Smokepaw and Sunpaw, who were getting chewed out by Risingsun after he dressed their few wounds. "I think they deserve another round...gotta get that energy out somehow."Silverstar 01:54, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Windkit looked up at Slatestream, trying to figure out why he was on Runningstar's rock. He forgot about that when a butterfly fluttered past his head. He shot after it, leaping into the air with outstretched paws, and missed it by a mousetail. He fell back to the ground lashing his tail, glaring at it as it flew away. ~Patchfeather~ 14:49, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar departed the next morning to go and get his extra lives taken away. ~Wolf Meanwhile, while Runningstar was out of camp, Slatestream organized his cats. He'd announced to the Clan that when Runningstar had returned from getting his lives taken away, he'd go and receive his own lives. --look me in the eye 20:11, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Mistypaw watched the tall leader step down and Slatestream was announced as the new leader. This all confused her as she barely knew the Clans customs but Hazelriver had been teaching her slowly. The chocolate point apprentice dipped her head before standing. Even though she didn't understand she did however know they needed prey. "Jew- er Mistypaw," her mother called. Four small kittens following her blindly. "Not now," she muttered still upset with Fernsnow. The queen sighed sadly before sitting down. When she'd come to RockClan she'd expected Creekdew to be here, yet he was with another Clan. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 11:21, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike returned the next morning. That's it, then he thought. I don't have to be leader anymore By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:27, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Jadekit squeaked and ran into the clearing of cats. She had befriended tabby-and-white Windkit and was constantly stalking him. She barrled into something fluffy. Windkit, it turned out to be, and he grabbed her by the scruf of her neck, carefully, and placed her back on her paws. He was a lot bigger than her, and he'd be an apprentice soon, but Jadekit knew they'd be friends forever. Creekfrost nodded. "I guess we can go now. I'll get Cloudpaw and Rainpaw. We should also bring another warrior with us," he mewed, then turned sharply away toward the apprentices den. "Cloudpaw, Rainpaw! we're going to do some exploring." He paused, looking at the sky. It wasn't very bright out right now, the sun behind a thick cloud. Speaking of which, he could smell heavy rain on the way. They'd have to be quick. He darted away from the den over to the warriors den. He spotted the golden pointed shape of Sunfire. "Sunfire, your to be on a patrol to explore ShadeClan's old territory." ~Patchfeather~ 12:51, September 13, 2016 (UTC) (yeah ikik, I was planning to do that once Running had returned... which he is now, so yeahh, he's going to announce it soon) Seeing that Running''strike'' was back, Slatestream called another meeting. He was going to announce his deputy before he left to receive his nine lives. --look me in the eye 19:22, September 13, 2016 (UTC) "I'll get the guys," Orchidbloom responded before trotting off, approaching Smokepaw and Sunpaw. "Hey you two, how about a little family outing with your sisters? We're going to explore ShadeClan's old territory." The two apprentices raised their heads in interest, and nodded eagerly before joining Orchidbloom under the Highwhateverthing for the meeting. Cloudpaw and Rainpaw nodded eagerly as well, following Creekfrost.---- Sunfire grunted at first, rising to her paws and casting the black tom an unfriendly glance. Work? Since when did she agree to this? But then, the idea of all the wonderful things she could find and steal in ShadeClan's territory...she was starting to like this. "...Fine, I'm in."Silverstar 20:02, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost padded out of the warriors den. He would have wanted to pick another warrior to join the patrol, but all the other cats were patroling, hunting, or too excited about who would be chosen as deputy to join. He couldn't think she would want to hunt, or patrol, and she probably didn't care who was to be deputy. "I've got Sunfire to come with us," he told Orchidbloom as he stopped in front of her. ~Patchfeather~ 20:13, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom glanced over at the warrior and nodded quickly. "She'll do. Let's just listen to this ceremony real quick, I think Slatestream's announcing the new deputy. We'll need to know who's in charge for when we get back, if Slatestream doesn't return by then."Silverstar 21:19, September 13, 2016 (UTC) On the rock, Slatestream flicked his tail. "The time has come to announce RockClan's new deputy. I ask the spirits of StarClan to approve my choice... and I hope, Runningstrike, that you will be pleased with this." Nodding to the former leader in the crowd, he continued: "The new deputy of RockClan is Creekfrost." (p sure we decided this, yes?) --look me in the eye 00:34, September 14, 2016 (UTC) "Okay," Creekfrost murmured to Orchidbloom and sat down to wait for the announcement. When Slatestream finished, he got to his paws, eyes wide. He was deputy? again?? He dipped his head. "I... I accept," he murmured, almost to quietly to hear. ~Patchfeather~ 00:41, September 14, 2016 (UTC) The gray tabby glanced over at the new deputy, leaning away from the tom. "Gross...that means our patrol will be 'official business'." Orchidbloom teased in a gentle tone.Silverstar 01:46, September 14, 2016 (UTC) After the meeting, Creekfrost turned back to his patrol. He flicked his tail. "Let's go," he mewed, in a commanding tone, and walked out of camp, tail and head held high. ~Patchfeather~ 01:52, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, he got....serious quickly. Orchidbloom found this hilarious, and could only hold back her laughter until they were out of camp. Sunfire rolled her eyes in annoyance, hanging at the back of the patrol.Silverstar 01:55, September 14, 2016 (UTC) (i guess i'll move this to CC....)~Patchfeather~ 02:13, September 14, 2016 (UTC) While Creekfrost went to sort out the stuff with ShadeClan, Slatestream left Risingsun in charge of the camp while he went off to receive his none lives. --look me in the eye 07:07, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw wasn't quite sure how he felt about Creekfrost being deputy. He still wasn't fond of the way Creekfrost had nearly killed him, but at the same time he didn't mind the warrior, and thought he would be a fine choice for deputy. Not great, Pepperclaw decided. But not a bad choice By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:46, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Shatestream would later return to camp with his nine lives and new mane: Slatestar. Soon after his arrival, the leader made his way to his new den to rest. --look me in the eye 04:28, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan